Te Vuelvo a Ver
by vikipaxa
Summary: Continuación de "Cuando un Mago Idiota Volvió" Bred, un loco coleccionista del inframundo pone su mirada en Mandy, cosa que llega a oídos de Puro Hueso quien a tres años de su liberación esta a un mes de casarse con una demonio del infierno... ¿Que hará?
1. Capitulo I

**Hola! Aquí por fin traigo la segunda parte de "Cuando un Mago Idiota Volvió" Disculpen la demora pero no había tenido tiempo :(**

 **Espero que les guste este primer capitulo, lo encontré un poco corto pero, mas adelante tengo pensado hacer capítulos mas largos.**

 **Recuerden que; Grim = Puro Hueso y Nergal jr = Orquito (Es que en lo personal me gusta mas llamarlos así)**

 **Por favor les pido que me dejen sus comentarios para saber si les parece esta historia o no.**

 **Bien, sin nada mas que decir, espero que les guste y disfruten leyendo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo I**

Caminaba en la noche, bastante tarde ya, arrastrando los pies del cansancio, lanzando bostezos de vez en cuando y cargando lo que parecía ser un pesado bolso. Tenía en su cara las marcas de no haber dormido bien en mucho tiempo.

Ya dando los últimos esfuerzos y deseando poder tirarse sobre su cama a dormir, se acercó a la puerta de su casa, saco su llave y la abrió entrando a una habitación completamente obscura. Con flojera movió el interruptor que encendió la luz de golpe.

¡Sorpresa! - Se escuchó el grito unísono de tres personas que salían de sus escondites. La rubia solo dio un salto del susto.

¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! - Cantaban Irwin y Billy.

25 años ya Mandy. - decía Orquito mientras sacaba un pastel.

¡¿Pero qué demonios?!- Reclamaba molesta la chica. - ¡Billy! - Lo llamo de un grito.

Mande cumpleañera.- Respondió eufórico el pelirrojo.

Supongo que esto fue idea tuya…- Dijo intentando mantener la calma.

Y esto no es lo mejor. ¡Pasen muchachos! – Grito Billy y sin demorarse un par de segundos comenzaron a entrar a la casa un montón de personas que Mandy en su vida había visto. - ¡Enciendan esta fiesta chicos! -Grito Billy mientras los desconocidos ponían música y llenaban las mesas con alcohol y botanas.

¡Pero qué diablos hacen todos ellos aquí! -Enfurecida la chica tomo del cuello al pelirrojo exigiendo una respuesta.

Nuestros amigos están haciendo una alocada fiesta para celebrar esos años nena, ¡diviértete! – Dijo levantando los brazos con entusiasmo.

¿Nuestros amigos? ¡Yo no conozco a ninguno de esos soquetes que están destrozando mi casa! -Dijo enfurecida la chica levantando el puño para golpear a Billy cuando un fuerte ruido la detuvo, seguido comenzaron a entrar a la casa unos extraños sujetos que llevaban instrumentos y disfraces de animales. - ¿Y esos tarados?...

¡Llegaron los animales furiosos! – Billy se escabullo de la rubia y se mezcló con la multitud mientras los extraños sujetos comenzaban a tocar una fuerte música.

Hola nena. -Dijo Irwin tomando a la rubia por la cintura. - ¿Te parece si encendemos nosotros esta fiesta?

Me vuelves a tocar y te mato. - Dijo secamente la rubia sin siquiera levantar la voz.

Esto se pondrá feo…- El moreno retrocedió lentamente mientras observaba pálido a la rubia.

Sabía que era una mala idea. -Agrego Orquito. - ¡Chicos es mejor que se vayan! -Grito señalizando la salida, pero todos comenzaron a reclamar y no hicieron mucho caso. -Les advierto que… ¡Corran!

¡Váyanse de mi casa! -Grito enfurecida la rubia mientras lanzaba lo que encontraba en su camino hacia los indeseables invitados que corrían asustados…

-En el inframundo…

Bien jefe, ella ya cumplió los 25 como usted quería. Podemos poner en marcha el plan cuando usted lo ordene. – Dijo un espectro de color verde, con forma humana, pero con ciertas marcas negras en todo su cuerpo, no media más 1.20 y tenía una cola parecida a la de un caballo.

Si, que vaya Skart a buscarla hoy mismo…- Ordeno un ser muy alto y robusto, su cuerpo era de color negro y rojo. Tenía un aspecto humanoide.

¿Viva o muerta señor? -Pregunto el pequeño espectro.

Viva, ella me resulta muy interesante, sería bueno jugar con ella un rato antes de congelarla en mi colección. Kit quedaras a cargo por mientras, yo debo ir a la despedida de soltero de mi buen amigo.

¿Habla del señor Puro Hueso?

Exacto, será una lata, pero debo estar ahí. -Dijo soltando una risa.

…

Espero que quede todo bien limpio. -Exigía Mandy observando a los chicos como limpiaban mientras tomaba una taza de café. Tomo su bolso y saco unos papeles, entre ellos salto una foto de Billy y Mandy cuando eran niños, al lado de ellos se encontraba Puro Hueso, el único recuerdo que le quedaba de él. Miro la foto unos segundos y luego la guardo pensativa recordando esa vez hace tres años que quiso ir a buscar a ese esqueleto después de la confusión y el drama que vivieron…

 _Orquito tenía que pedirte algo por eso te hice venir hasta aquí. -Dijo la rubia mientras el chico la miraba. -Es por… Puro Hueso, bueno para que…_

 _Lo dejaste libre ¿cierto? – Pregunto interrumpiéndole._

 _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _Todos en el inframundo están hablando del regreso del rey del mundo de los muertos, es más al parecer consiguió hasta novia, al parecer van muy en serio porque su relación la andan mostrando por todos lados._

 _¿Se consiguió que…? -Balbuceo la chica._

 _Una chica del inframundo lo busco por todos lados diciendo que lo admiraba y que lo amaba poco menos, hasta que él la acepto simplemente. Como te digo andan en boca de todos. ¿Y qué favor me ibas a pedir?_

 _No, no era nada… -Dijo la chica dándose media vuelta yéndose rápidamente. Orquito quedo confundido, pero levanto los hombros y se fue._

Mandy sacudió la cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos e intento concentrarse en sus papeles. -Idiota…- Balbuceo.

¿Qué pasa nena? Pareces triste, recuerda que tu príncipe está aquí para animarte, solo di una palabra y yo soy capaz de ir hasta la luna por ti…- Dijo inspirado Irwin.

No seas baboso. – Respondió secamente la rubia. -Termina de limpiar o si no te usare a ti de trapero.

Como digas princesa. – Irwin tomo la escoba y con muchas energías siguió limpiando mientras Mandy rodo los ojos y movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

…

¡Hola Huesudo! -Saludo levantando su mano al esqueleto.

¡Bred! Un gusto verte aquí amigo mío. -Respondo Puro Hueso dándole la mano.

Hola señor. -Saludo un pequeño, casi diminuto ser que volaba junto a Bred, con forma de humano, su piel era color gris y tenía unos grandes ojos azules.

Veo que decidiste por fin entrar al infierno, así que te casaras. No sabes cómo lo lamento… - Dijo Soltando una risa

Chistoso. -Respondió lanzando una pequeña risa. -En realidad fue idea de ella. -Confeso un poco incómodo. – Todo este tiempo ha demostrado ser una buena mujer así que no tenía por qué negarme.

Bueno, es una demonio muy linda y su padre es jefe de una de las divisiones más peligrosas en el inframundo, nada mal amigo.

Sí, sí. -Respondió sin mayor ánimo. -Y tú, ¿Cómo vas con tu colección? ¿Algún nuevo mortal que tengas en vista ya?

Bastante bien -Respondió Bred. -No he tenido ningún problema desde el último incidente con ese supuesto mortal que resulto siendo un alíen ¿Recuerdas que te conté hace un año?

Si lo recuerdo, tuviste muchos problemas. -Respondió Huesos mientras meneaba un vaso con un extraño liquido verde.

Bueno, Skart no ha tenido problemas en traerme a los mortales que quiero y ahora tengo la mirada puesta en una mortal que acaba de cumplir sus 25 años, quizás sea una muy buena adquisición. -Dijo dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras reafirmaba lo que decía moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

¿A sí? ¿Por qué? -Pregunto intrigado Huesos.

La he observado a penas por 2 meses y tiene un carácter de locura, me interesa bastante, tal vez no la congele de inmediato, me atrae jugar con ella un rato. -Soltó una fuerte y maliciosa carcajada. -Envié a Mic a investigarla ella sabe más del asunto.

¡Si! -Respondió Mic, la pequeña que volaba junto a Bred. -Ella ha peleado con diferentes monstros y seres infernales y siempre ha encontrado la forma de ganar, aunque hace un tiempo que no hace esas cosas, hace poco menos de tres años para ser exactos, no parece ser una mortal común y corriente, muchos le temen a mas no poder. -Huesos se llegó a atorar con el líquido que estaba bebiendo al terminar de escuchar la descripción de Mic.

Ya veo…- Dijo pensativo. -Esa descripción…- Balbuceo dudoso. - ¿Y saben el nombre de esa mortal?

Su nombre cual era… -Pensaba Bred. -Ayúdame Mic, era Pandy, Fanny, Clarsy…

Mandy, señor. -Respondió Mic.

No… -Balbuceo Huesos. Luego pensó y recordó algo. -Pero Bred, ella ¿no es casada? Recuerda que los mortales que están casados no te los puedes llevar a tu colección, eso lo puede hacer tu hermano solamente.

Si lo sé, no pienso pelear con mi hermano. Me asegure de que ella nunca se ha casado en su vida. -Respondió Bred.

¿Qué? -Pregunto sorprendido. -Pero como… -Balbuceo Huesos sin que Bred le escuchara.

¡Ups! Ahí anda mi hermano, nos vemos después, debo hablar con él. -Dijo dándole unas palmadas en la huesuda espalda, seguido se fue corriendo.

Bred quiere tomar a Mandy… -Pensaba preocupado. - ¡No! ¿Por qué demonios me preocupo? Ese no es mi asunto. -Se dijo a si mismo golpeándose el cráneo. Luego salió de su soliloquio y se percató de que Mic lo miraba insistentemente. - ¿Qué sucede Mic?

Si es que le interesa saber señor, yo hice una investigación muy profunda y me entere de cosas que obvio no le conté a Bred porque lo encontré innecesario, pero puedo contarle a usted claro, si es que quiere. Yo sé que ella fue importante para usted, si es que aún no lo sigue siendo…

¿De qué hablas Mic? ¡Tonterías! ¿Por qué debería importarme esas cosas? Yo estoy feliz aquí, en un mes más me caso, volví a ser ese personaje famoso y temido que siempre fui y que por culpa de esos mocosos dejé de ser por unos eternos y tormentosos años. ¿Crees que ellos son importantes para mí? ¡Estupideces! Estos últimos tres años ni sus nombres he recordado -Dijo Puro Hueso con tono de seguridad y convencimiento.

Entiendo… -Dijo Mic. -Bueno, Skart debe estar listo para ir tras ella, si le interesa o cambia de opinión puede buscarme en el plano del fuego, en la quinta sección. Yo puedo ayudarle sin que Bred se entere de que usted es quien se entromete, que eso sería lo más conveniente. Además, creo que usted le debe una a ella, ya que ella se iba a casar, pero para protegerlo a usted, nada más. -Dicho esto Mic se dio media vuelta y se fue volando.

¡Mic espera! – intento detenerla sin éxito. - ¿Por protegerme? ¿De qué diablos hablaba Mic? ¿De qué demonios nunca me entere? -Se preguntaba inquieto y pensativo. – Con un demonio, Mandy está en peligro… - Balbuceo preocupado. - ¡Bueno, ese no es mi asunto!- Se regañó a sí mismo no tan convencido.

…

* * *

 **Bien, nos leemos luego. Por favor dejen sus comentarios! :)**


	2. Capitulo II

**Bien mi gente, aquí estamos con el segundo capitulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les guste! :D**

* * *

 **Capitulo II**

Vaya que día…- Comentaba una cansada Mandy mientras se ponía su pijama, una delicada pantaleta y una ajustada polera de color rosa. Se encamino al baño para cepillarse los dientes y al llegar, una extraña sombra paso por la ventana lo cual le llamo un poco la atención, pero no le tomo mayor importancia.

Una vez lista, se dirigió hasta su cuarto, pero antes de poder entrar escucho un fuerte ruido que venia del jardín.

Extrañada la chica salió para ver de qué se trataba, pero no vio nada. - Billy, si eres tú el que anda fastidiando te voy a…- Balbuceaba mientras miraba por todos lados en el jardín.

Sin darse cuenta, alguien la vigilaba de pie desde atrás. Un ser alto, delgado y color negro, solo se distinguían sus ojos verdes brillante, quien de apoco comenzó a alzar sus garras las cuales se convertían en horribles tentáculos listos para capturar a la chica. Mandy solo se quedó quieta, de pie, sin hacer nada, presintiendo que algo estaba pasando.

Skart sin más, se abalanzó sobre la chica, pero ella en un movimiento impulsivo, tomo un palo que había tirado con el cual se giró y lo golpeo lanzándolo lejos por el césped del jardín.

Quién diablos eres, y que quieres, idiota. – Le dijo secamente con una mirada amenazante.

Skart no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo se levantó lentamente y comenzó a hacer un extraño movimiento de manos.

Déjate de hacer bobadas y ¡responde! – Exigió enfadada, luego noto que de apoco comenzaba a levantarse una fuerte neblina verde. - ¿Qué rayos…? – La rubia se alarmo un poco desconociendo las intenciones de ese ser, hasta que comenzó a sentirse muy débil, tanto, que tuvo que caer arrodillada en el piso. - ¡Maldición! -exclamo frustrada, analizando que podía hacer para salir de esa situación mientras veía como Skart acercaba sus tentáculos a ella. Intento moverse, logro esquivarlo un poco, pero no era suficiente y cada vez se sentía más ahogada y débil.

Uno de los tentáculos logro capturar el brazo de la chica, apretándolo con fuerza. Mandy solo soltó un grito por el dolor que le causo, pero aun así luchaba contra él.

Repentinamente el ser extraño se quedó quieto, soltando a la rubia. Mandy solo lo observo confusa, luego una bola de lo que parecía ser energía cayó sobre Skart, quemándolo dolorosamente lo que provocó la huida del ser, solo desapareció.

¿Qué fue eso…? – La rubia quedo con cara de sorpresa al ver en su jardín a un hombre alto, de tez blanca, pelo corto y negro, sus ojos eran azules, vestía una polera gris, unos pantalones negros al igual que sus zapatos. Llevaba una muñequera en su mano derecha de color negro.

¿Cómo estás? – Le pregunto preocupado acercándose. Mandy solo se quedó congelada mirándolo, extrañamente su corazón le comenzó a latir muy fuerte y un pequeño sonrojo se marcó en su cara. -Oye, ¿estás bien? - Pregunto al no ver alguna reacción de la chica. -Ven, te voy a ayudar. – Dijo queriendo tomarla de la mano para que se levantara.

Déjame, puedo sola. - Seriamente la chica se comenzó a levantar de a poco y con dificultad. Él no le quito la vista de encima ni un segundo, era como si la estuviera contemplando, cosa que se percató la rubia y extrañamente la ponía nerviosa.

Mandy…- Dijo el hombre sin quitarle la vista de encima.

¿Cómo sabes mi…

¡¿Cómo están?!- La interrumpió una voz femenina que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos. Era una chica de estatura baja, muy delgada, de tez blanca, pelo ondulado y castaño. Usaba un corto vestido color verde del mismo color que sus ojos. En sus pies llevaba sandalias, verdes también.

¡Estamos bien! – Él Respondió. -Logre llegar a tiempo.

Me alegro, pero hay que estar atentos…- Dijo ella mientras el hombre movía la cabeza arriba y abajo.

Alto, alto, alto, alto, alto. -Los interrumpió la rubia. - ¿Me quieren explicar qué diablos pasa aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y ¿Cómo ese idiota que está parado ahí se sabe mi nombre?

¿Eh? ¿Idiota? – Dijo indignado. -Deberías agradecer que llegue antes de que esa cosa te hiciera algo, ¡pero que niña!

¿Qué dijiste…? -Balbuceo inaudiblemente Mandy. Algo encontró en esas palabras que le quedaron dando vueltas. -Cómo diablos se llaman. -Exigió saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Eh… yo me llamo… - Dijo nervioso. – me llamo… ¡Franz! -Respondió finalmente.

¿Dijiste Franz? -Repitió la rubia familiarizada por alguna razón con ese nombre.

No puede ser… - Balbuceo la chica que le acompañaba. -Bueno, me presento, yo me llamo Clara.

Bien, bueno gracias por su ayuda, ahora lárguense que quiero dormir. - Sin reparos se dio media vuelta y entro a su casa cerrando fuertemente la puerta. Adentro ya, la chica quedo de pie un rato sintiendo como su corazón latía muy fuerte. -Pero que fue eso…

Pero… pero…- Dijo el hombre boquiabierto mirando la puerta de la casa de Mandy. - ¡Y así nada más! Solo, lárguense…

¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle que te llamas Franz? – Le regaño molesta la chica.

¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene?

Que, acaso no recuerdas que ¡ese fue el nombre que Mandy te puso cuando estuviste vivo hace unos años atrás!

¡Diablos! Lo olvidé, solo se me ocurrió ese nombre, no tuve tiempo para pensar en uno como tú "Clara". -Le recrimino haciendo comillas.

Bueno, yo no entiendo porque no le dijiste que era tú, Puro Hueso, yo te disfrace de humano para que Bred no supiera que tu estarías interviniendo, al igual que yo.

¡No! Por favor no le digas. -Suplico Huesos. -Tal vez ahora si Mandy me mate, aunque no sé cómo, pero sé que lo hará.

Si claro, como si no fuese a darse cuenta, si no eres para nada obvio. – Dijo sarcásticamente.

Por favor Mic, ayúdame a que no sepa. – Le rogo.

Vaya que le tienes miedo…- Respondió con sorpresa. -Debemos explicarle lo que sucede, yo no entiendo cómo se fue así nada más. Este es un asunto muy complejo y ella sabe que está en peligro además… -Decía Mic levantando la mirada, percatándose que Puro Hueso no estaba al lado de ella.

¡Mandy! – Gritaba Puro Hueso golpeando la puerta.

Y veo que no me estabas escuchando. - Dijo molesta.

Todavía están aquí. -Molesta, Mandy abrió finalmente la puerta. -Si tanto insistes en molestar, responde a mis preguntas.

Bien… yo…. -Decía Pensando.

Gracias por ponerme atención. -Decía Clara a Franz mientras se acercaba. -Bien, Mandy tienes que saber que ese espectro que te ataca es esclavo de un demonio poderoso que en sus pasatiempos le gusta secuestrar mortales, el viene cada cierto tiempo haciéndose pasar por algún mortal para escoger a su víctima, investiga un poco sobre ella para ver si es interesante y luego se las lleva, juega con ellas y las congela cuando se aburre.

Si, y nosotros nos dedicamos a seguir sus rastros para poder evitar que logre sus objetivos. -Añadió Franz.

"¿De verdad eso se te ocurre decirle?" Pensó Clara.

Mandy, ten por seguro que volverá a atacarte, después de la segunda vez se aburre y busca otra víctima, no le gusta insistir. -Continuo Clara.

Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. - Dijo finalmente Mandy. -Bien, ahora que se todo, pueden largarse.

¡¿Qué?!- Franz la miro molesto. - ¡En cualquier momento te volverán a atacar! Pareciera que no te interesa.

Estaba desprevenida, ahora ten por seguro que esa cosa no se saldrá con la suya, mejor has como tu amiga y lárgate Franz. -Le dijo la rubia.

¿Qué? -Puro Hueso extrañado miro a Mic y efectivamente ya estaba yéndose. - ¡Oye Mi… Clara! – La llamo. Mandy solo rodo los ojos y cerro fuertemente la puerta. - ¡Diablos! - Se dijo frustrado. -Que niña más terca. - Dijo mientras corría para alcanzar a Mic que se había escondido por un callejón.

Dejémosla y vámonos mejor, yo volveré donde Bred, desde ahí puedo estar prevenida si es que quiere enviar a alguien más. -Hablaba mientras volvía a su forma normal. -Recuerdas como volver a tu forma normal ¿Cierto?

Si, Mic. – Respondió pensativo.

Bien, nos vemos, te avisare cualquier cosa que sepa. - Se despidió y desapareció del lugar.

Puro Hueso saco su hoz y abrió un portal para volver a su casa, pero se detuvo pensativo. - ¿Y si Mic no alcanza a avisarme de algún peligro?...

…

¡¿Qué es lo que paso aquí?!- Gritaba furioso Bred al ver como unos demonios ayudaban a Skart. Estaba lleno de quemaduras y se quejaba de dolor. - ¡Eres un inepto!

Señor, perdóneme, podría haberla traído pero un extraño mortal me ataco con sus poderes.

¿Poderes? – Pregunto Bred. - ¡Idiota! No es un mortal.

¡Bred! – Se escuchó una voz femenina entrando.

¿Llego ya? ¡Lárguense de aquí inútiles! - Ordeno, a lo que no demoraron en obedecer.

Hola amor. -Dijo abrazándolo una mujer. -Sabes, ese huesudo no ha estado aquí hace un rato, nadie sabe dónde está, tenemos tiempo para algún jueguito…- Le comento dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Vas a seguir, estas por casarte con Puro Hueso, ¿para qué?

Pues, cariño, sabes que necesito posicionarme bien, que mejor que ser la esposa del rey del mundo de los muertos, aunque ese esqueleto es un fastidio. – Soltó un suspiro de frustración.

Ahora no estoy de ánimo. -La empujo corriéndola de su lado.

¿Qué te paso?

Skart no pudo traerme a un mortal, tu sabes que eso es una mala señal…

…

Llego la mañana siguiente, Mandy se levantó un poco complicada, no durmió prácticamente nada ¿la razón?; Se dio vuelta y vuelta en su cama sin poder dejar de pensar, y de estar alerta también. Ese Franz, algo raro le había pasado cuando lo vio, no pudo estar mucho tiempo cerca ya que su corazón se aceleró mucho, y solo le había sucedido una vez antes, y ya conocía lo que podría estar previniendo ese indeseable síntoma.

Espero que de verdad se hayan largado. -Pensaba la chica mientras se arreglaba para comenzar normalmente su día. Vestía una delicada blusa rosa, que enmarcaba muy bien su bella silueta, pantalones ajustados negros y ballerinas del mismo color. Dejo suelta su cabellera rubia que llegaba hasta los hombros, sin dejar de usar su cinta negra.

Ya lista para salir, se dirige a la puerta, así poder salir de su casa.

¡Qué rayos! -Exclamo sorprendida al ver caer a Franz espalda hacia atrás. Al parecer se había quedado dormido sentado en la entrada, apoyando su espalda en la puerta.

¡¿Dónde?!, ¡¿Cómo?!, ¡¿Cuándo?! -Grito asustado poniéndose de pie.

Te lo diré lo mas calmadamente posible… - Decía la chica dando respiros, en un intento de controlar su furia. - ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! ¿Te dormiste en la puerta de mi casa? ¿Pero qué parte del "lárgate" no entendiste?

Bueno, tenía que vigilar y como eres insoportablemente terca, no me quedo más que quedarme aquí. – Se excusó mientras se acomodaba su ropa, que había quedado toda desordenada por su mal dormir.

No sé para qué te molestas, vete al demonio de una vez. -Dijo secamente la rubia. Sin prestar más atención, solo se dedicó a caminar para irse luego de ahí.

¡Oye! – Grito Franz. - ¿Te arrancas así? -Pregunto siguiéndola a paso rápido, hasta alcanzarla.

¿Ahora me seguirás, gusano? – Molesta la rubia se detuvo lanzándole una furiosa mirada.

De nada, no fue una molestia. -Decía Franz sarcásticamente. -Tu sí que tienes el coco duro, niña.

En ese momento Mandy quedo paralizada, solo observo a Franz con su típica mirada fría y seria. Él lo noto y se puso un poco nervioso, "Diablos, debo controlar como digo las cosas o Mandy sabrá que soy yo." Pensaba Puro Hueso.

¿Qué? -Pregunto en un intento de salir de esa incómoda situación. Mandy no dijo ni una palabra, salo se dio medio vuelta y siguió caminando dejando atrás a un resignado Franz.

¡Mandy! Hola lindura. -Dijo un desconocido tipo que iba en bicicleta, deteniéndose cerca de la rubia.

"Y ese… ¿Quién demonios es?"- Pensó Huesos poniendo atención.

No molestes. -Contesto secamente la rubia sin detenerse.

No se enoje mi amor. -Grito riendo. -Adiós…- Se despidió lanzándole un beso y continuo su camino en bicicleta hasta que lo detuvieron.

¿Y tú qué diablos te crees? - Puro Hueso lo detuvo, notablemente molesto.

Tranquilo amigo, ¿Qué más se puede hacer en estos casos? Esa mujer es tan sexy, pero como persona es tan…

¿Tan qué…? -Le interrumpió sin cambiar su expresión amenazante.

El tipo se puso un poco nervioso al ver la forma en que le estaba hablando Huesos. -Bueno, al parecer no la conoces mucho, te voy a contar…

Te escucho. -Le respondió cruzándose de brazos

Tu vez a esa chica y lo primero que ves es ese tremendo cuerpazo, claro, es obvio que te llame la atención, pero esa chica tiene un carácter del diablo, es una total amargada. Nunca se le ha visto con alguien por ahí además de esos raros y estúpidos amigos que tiene.

Aja… continua…- Dijo Huesos.

Te recomiendo que no te acerques mucho a ella o quizás termines en el hospital, esa chica es muy linda, pero a veces llego a pensar que no es mujer si no cualquier otra cosa, aunque entre nos… Tiene que ser una fiera en la cama, no sé, me da esa impresión, un par de veces intente pillarla, pero es muy difícil…- Dijo soltando una carcajada. -Bien, debo irme amigo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

No soy tu amigo. -Respondió secamente sin quitarle la vista de encima. -Para que sepas yo soy uno de esos raros y estúpidos amigos, y no voy a dejar que andes hablando así de Mandy. - Dijo en tono amenazador al mismo tiempo que saco su hoz, llamaradas aparecieron de la nada, y el tipo solo quedo congelado del susto.

¡No! Otro loco más… -Decía asustadísimo subiéndose a su bicicleta, se quiso escapar, pero Huesos movió su hoz y abrió un agujero en la tierra del cual salieron unos extraños tentáculos los que tomaron al hombre y se lo llevaron quizás a que horroroso lugar.

Idiota. -Balbuceo Huesos mientras todo volvía a la normalidad. -Bien, veo que Mandy realmente se fue. -Dijo mirando en la calle para ver si encontraba algún rastro de la rubia, pero no lo logro. - ¿Y ahora qué hago? – Pensó detenidamente…

…

Llego la tarde, y como era de costumbre, después del misterioso trabajo de Mandy (el cual nadie conocía) fue hasta la casa de Billy…

Hola idiota, ya llegué. -Decía la rubia entrando a la casa, pero se quedó paralizada al ver a Billy pegado al televisor con su videojuego junto a Franz.

¡No puede ser! - Reclamaba Franz mirando su control. -Este artefacto está totalmente defectuoso, he estado perdiendo toda la tarde por culpa de eso. -Lanzo el control al piso.

Billy… -Llamo Mandy al pelirrojo lanzando una mirada hacia Franz.

¡Mandy! - Grito el chico. -Mira, ¡te presento a mi nuevo híper, mega, archí, mejor amigo en todo el mundo! ¡Estuvimos jugando toda la tarde y es realmente divertido! Su nombre es Franz, Franz ella es Mandy, Mandy él es Franz…

Hola Mandy. -Saludo Franz sonriente. La rubia se sintió totalmente incomoda, otra vez tenía esa extraña sensación, de apoco noto que su corazón latía más y más fuerte, y para su mala suerte un pequeño sonrojo se hizo notar en sus mejillas.

¡Espero que ustedes también puedan ser los mejores amigos! -Decía Billy entusiasmado.

Hola Franz. -Dijo calmadamente la chica. – Veo que… ¡Aun sigues aquí, idiota! -Dijo enfurecida lanzándole fuertemente su bolso, golpeándole todo el estómago.

¡Auch! -Reclamo poniendo sus manos donde había sido golpeado e inclinándose un poco. -Niña loca ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

¡Por qué eres un idiota cabeza hueca! ¿Qué parte del lárgate no entendiste?

Vine hasta acá para ayudarte a evitar que ese espectro no te llevara y ¿aun así me tratas de esta forma? Entiende que va a volver.

No me interesa si vuelve o no, yo puedo sola, tu solo vete. -Insistía Mandy furiosa.

Me alegra que se lleven bien. -Añadió Billy sonriendo. -Desde hoy Franz se quedará en mi casa ¿Qué opinas?

¿Qué dijiste Billy? -Pregunto pasmada la rubia.

Eso, me quedare aquí desde ahora y no puedes hacer nada. -Dijo Franz sacándole la lengua.

Bien, si vamos a jugar así, veamos cuanto tiempo duras aquí Franz… -La rubia le lanzo una mirada desafiante que, ya conociéndola desde hace años, no pudo evitar que Huesos se sintiera intimidado. -Bueno babosos, es hora de mi programa. -Saco el videojuego y tomando el control de la tele, se sentó en el sofá.

¡Ven Franz! Siéntate con nosotros. -Billy lo tomo del brazo y lo sentó en el sofá.

Huesos vio a los chicos comentando el programa de la misma forma que lo hacían antes, Billy haciendo preguntas tontas y Mandy intentando de hacerlo callar con bofetadas. Relajado se acomodó para ver el programa y soltó una sonrisa, hasta que se percató que se había sentado al lado de la rubia, más que incomodidad sintió algo extraño… en ese momento se percató que, pese a todo, se sentía en casa nuevamente…

* * *

 **Como ven, Mandy esta muy incomoda, algo raro le pasa con Franz ¿podría ser que se dio cuenta de que es Puro Hueso y por eso se empeña tanto en echarlo? ¿que creen ustedes?**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto, muchos saludos!**


End file.
